Sibling Problems
by Cookie-Loving Kiara
Summary: Nick and Zoey found out that they were related. How will the brother and sister react to this discovery? Republished and changed into a one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead.

Please note: Imagine them like in a double-decker house or whatnot, like as if all of the Survivors lived together in a rather decent house after every 'movie' they shoot, it'll help.

Deleted, re-editted and changed into a one-shot. Basically both chapters combined together. Please, don't scold me, I have my reasons (basically cuz it was turning out to be a fanfic 'bout all of them as a family, and I don't want that).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_**WHAAAAAT?**_" both the conman and college-girl yelled in unison, staring at the paper on the dining table. Zoey swiped it off the table to read it again, Nick snatched away to read it. They catfighted for awhile, trying to reread the words on the simple piece of paper.

"Hey whud y' two doin'?" Ellis said as he walked past them, heading out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in hand. When the two of them didn't respond (since they were too busy fighting), the mechanic leaned to check out what the shit they were fighting for and plucked the paper from the two.

"HEY!" Zoey cried, trying to get it back from Ellis who was blocking her.

"Woah, y' two are SIBLINGS? Man, Nick you're lucky tuh have such a purdy sis." he said, giving the paper to Nick.

"Go to hell Overalls, I never had a family. _Never_." Nick growled at Ellis before reading the paper.

"And I never had such a asshole for a brother." Zoey said, her arms folded as she glared at the conman.

"Shut it daisyprance."

"'Daisyprance'? Are you serious?"

"Yes." he tossed the paper to Zoey. "I. Am. **Not**. Related. To. This. Girl." he said scowled, pointing to the horror-movie-lover.

"Damn, do they even have PROOF?" she exclaimed, slamming the slightly damaged paper onto the table.

"Green eyes, brown hair, both shot the pilot. Yeah, that's enough proof." Francis called from upstairs.

"Ah vote for da biker dude! It _is_ kinda tru- GAAK!" Nick began strangling Ellis.

"Nick!" Rochelle's voice called from the front door. The pissed off conman gave a side-glance and growled before letting go of the choking mechanic.

"Is that like, the second time you've been strangling poor Ellis?" Rochelle said as she closed the door, placed down a bag of supplies on the table and went to check on Ellis who simply gave a smile.

"Ah'm okay, don't worry 'bout me none." Ellis said, rubbing his neck before walking away. "But if Ah'm evah killed, I'll start hauntin' him an'way."

"Then I won't kill him, he's a living meatshield." Nick smirked.

"Well don't make it a habit. I hear people go mute because of that." Rochelle warned before carrying off the supplies.

"Woah woah woah, you just _allowed_ him to do that, did you know?" Zoey cried, waving at Rochelle to catch her attention but she just walked away to put away the extra pain pills.

"Great, no more Keith stories, then?" Nick sniggered.

"No strangling _anyone_, Mr Conman." Rochelle called from the kitchen.

"Fine." He growled.

"**PEELZZZZZZZZZZZ!**"

"What the shit! Go away Louis! We're wasting ENOUGH money on the freakin' pain pills!" Rochelle's voice exclaimed. Both Zoey and Nick watched a bottle of pain pills fly out of the window with it's little famous chime when shaken. "THERE! FETCH!"

Louis slammed through the main door.

"Damn he needs to stop his addiction..." Rochelle grumbled.

"_And_ we need a new door." Francis pointed out as he went over to help Rochelle.

"Erm... Back to the _main_ problem here, please?" Zoey said impatiently, tapping her right foot.

"Ah yes, the _sibling_ problem..." Nick growled at the 'sibling' part.

"Well, you guys could at least _TRY_. Wait," Rochelle looked at them, pausing in her work. "You two are RELATED?"

"Some assclown says we are."

"Well, then try." Rochelle insisted as she went back to shelf the bottles of pain pills. There was a shatter of glass. "OH WHAT THE HELL LOUIS? FRANCIS KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE PILLS!"

"Great, now we need a new door _and_ a new window." Zoey sighed and looked back at Nick. "Ok, let's try, _brother_."

"Cheh. Whatever, _sister._"

~.~.~.~.~

The typical room was split in the middle fairly: the left side pink, the other red with a bit of white. You could say it looked a little like a school dorm or your average room that you share with your sibling; nevertheless, the room had two beds at the furthest corners of the room, two bedside tables, one computer which was on the study table between them, and two closets placed against the walls in front of the beds. A single window above the computer lit up the whole room with the sun's rays. Rochelle's table had a camera, notebooks and other stuff an average reporter would have and keep. Zoey's had a couple of horror movies in their VCD cases, an unopen packet of M&Ms (shouldn't that be in the fridge?) and a dart gun for praticing on the target on her wall. The computer was on, loading another video that Zoey and Rochelle made together (basically about stealing Francis' vest which they did last week).

Nick sighed, sat on Rochelle's bed and clasped him hands together, looking down at his feet, avoiding the gaze of the waiting Zoey. "Okay," he began, "keep this a secret if you can, I hate this fact more than surviving with a bunch of assclowns."

Zoey stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I know we have the same parents: Wade and Carolyn. Anyway, you know when Wade became a policeman? That's when I left." Nick took a breath, "It's hard to be working with drugs and money when you have a policedad- and the worst part is that I wasn't even 18." He chuckled nervously as the memory came back...

-_I don't even know how long ago_-

_Nick smirked and grasped the money, slipping it into his pocket. 'Cheh, it's always too easy to trick these morons.' he thought. He nodded goodbye to the other schoolmates of his (not as if he bothered to remember their names) before walking back home. Fast. If the teachers caught him again, he'd be done for._

_-5 minutes later..._-

_Nick opened the door, looked around before walking inside, closing the door behind him and going up to his room. He slipped inside the bedroom, clean as ever, considering the fact that he hated germs, and emptied the pockets of his. Coins clattered and dollar notes landed on his dressing table. Nick grinned and stretched, grabbing his towel and walking to the bathroom._

(No, I'm _not_ writing the part where he showered. Go imagine it on your own you rabid Nick fangirls, I'm trying to keep this T rated.)

_"Nicolas," he looked up from stabbing his dinner, locking gazes with his mother, Carolyn. She sighed, "Stop playing with your food and listen up."_

_Nick scowled and sat up straight._

_"Wade here is getting a new job." she continued with an edge in her voice. Nick's gaze switched from his mother to his father._

_Wade nodded and smiled before saying, "A policeman."_

_The teeth of Nick's fork literally broke against the metal plate from the pressure that was put on it. He stared at Wade, then at his mother, then back at Wade._

_"Wade, I don't completely agree with this idea." Carolyn glared at Wade through narrowed eyes. "You'll be away from home a lot, what will happen to Nicolas? Who will teach him to be a man?"_

_"Mom, I'm 16, I _know_ how to survive." Nick growled, as he got up to get another fork from the kitchen. He heard his parents._

_"It'll be fine." his father insisted._

_"And if it isn't?" her voice had a spark of anger._

_Soon after Nick came back and started eating again, an arguement had broken out. He rubbed his forehead, eyes closed tight, before slamming his fork and knife down and carrying the plate to the kitchen, dumping all his uneaten food into the bin. He gave the utensils a quick rinse before throwing them in the drawer and storming back to his room. 'Maybe I could pass time by counting how much money I collected today.' he thought flatly, slamming the door and locking it. He glared at the money on the table and just_ _flumped_ (is that a real word?)_ on his bed, clawing at his pillow._

_"Great! Now look what you've done!" his mother shouted, oblivious that her voice was loud enough to reach the room._

_"**Me**? What about **you**?" Wade's voice was equally as loud._

_Nick's green eyes glared at the door, then trailed to the drawer where all his money was kept. He let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the covers up. "I'll see how long this fucked-up shit lasts, I'll go when I can't stand it anymore- or when Dad's nearly gonna find out that I've been selling drugs and shit." he mumbled to himself and covered his ears, trying to sleep. He struggled to keep his eyes shut when there was a glass shattering sound, but thankfully, sleep dragged him down into darkness._

_Right into a nightmare he couldn't wake up from._

_Nick held his breath, hiding behind the corner as he heard police sirens go by. Soon, only silence was screeching ever so loudly in his ears. He grabbed the sack of money and made a break for it, running through the familar alley shortcuts. __"Time to head somewhere else." he decided._

_The scene changed to outside a nightclub. Nick smirked, and smashed the bouncer's head with the baseball bat. Blood, screams and sirens._

_Nick stared emotionlessly and threw his wedding ring at the dead woman in a bloodstained wedding dress. Dead._

_He growled at his now red suit. 'At least the fucking brains come out of suits.' he thought and glared at the bodies. Dead._

_So much blood._

_So much gore._

_So much death._

Nick blinked his eyes, only to find Zoey's hand waving in front of him, fingers snapping.

"Hellooooo? Anyone hooome?" she asked, knocking his head like one to a door. He pushed her hand away.

"Quit that."

Zoey sat back down on her bed. "Man, you were kinda _creepy_ staring blankly at the floor. You okay?"

"Yea, whatever," Nick shook his head and paused. "Bet Carolyn hated me, but at least the job had a good pay. So you better not follow my fucking footsteps." (By here, I bet you forgot he explained the past already, not the flashback.)

"So that's your story, eh?" Zoey sat beside him and patted his shoulder. "Bad news big bro, I spent all first semester in the dorm watching horror movies."

"Screw that, does school really matter during a zombie apocalypse? Anyway, explanation's _over_. Let's go." Nick got up and waited at the door, looking back and waiting. Zoey nodded and followed him out.

Outside, Ellis and Francis were busy playing Rock Band 2 to the song of 'Midnight Ride' and Coach was helping to set up the new door.

"Dammit, Louis better lay off the goddamn pills." Coach grumbled as he stood up and tested the door.

Ellis looked at them by the corner of his eyes before focusing on the game again. "Hey Zoey, Nick, guess whud?"

"What?" Zoey asked.

Ellis placed the guitar on the sofa when the game finished and looked at them. "Ah jus' found out that there's anuthur prove that y'all could be related."

"And that is?" Nick tapped his foot, back to his old self.

"Well, y' know that comic that you were in, Zoey? Turns out that you can use both y' hands too, like Nick."

"Wow, now there're 4 reasons." Francis mused.

"So you guys concluded we're related because we're brown-haired, green-eyed, both shot the pilot and are both ambidextrous?" Zoey looked at Ellis and Francis, then turned to Nick.

"Yep." Ellis smiled childishly.

"You know what? I'm not even bothered to go for a fucking blood test." the conman scowled; but added to himself, "considering the blood we've been losing everytime someone plays the game..."

Zoey tapped his shoulder, he turned at look at her. "So, siblings?" she held out a hand.

Nick shook it. "Siblings. And I know that we're really related since we both have the same parents."

Zoey hugged him. "Nice to know I have a big brother."

"Yea... I guess so... Thank you then, sis."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As I said, I have my reasons for changing this into a one-shot (because it was _meant_ to be when I frist thought of it!).


End file.
